


Sunrise and tentacles and eggs, oh my!

by RedRumRaver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Creature Inside, Dubious Consent, Egg-preg, Other, Pregnancy, Sex Pollen, Tentacles, aphrodisiac, brood pouch, dubious consensual pregnancy, tentacle fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRumRaver/pseuds/RedRumRaver
Summary: Samuel was on a mission to steal a rare aphrodisiac. Instead he got tentacle fucked and impregnated. Such is life!





	Sunrise and tentacles and eggs, oh my!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marie_L](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marie_L/gifts).



He should have run. At the first light, testing touch of tentacle he should have turned around and run back to his ship. Samuel had always known his curiosity would be the end of him someday, but he hadn’t expected it to be quite like this. The tentacles had by this point fused to his arms and legs, holding him immobile, keeping him captive with zero chance of escape, unless another adventurer should venture to this godforsaken planet and rescue him.

He could feel the eggs shifting inside him, inside the brood pouch that had grown two weeks ago, only a few days after he’d been trapped. Eggs. Eggs he would give birth to. The thought still blew his mind, but he never got much chance to think about it, to panic. Already a tentacle, thinner than the ones holding him captive and lighter in colour, was slithering towards his dick again. His dick hardened on its own, long before the alien got anywhere near it, an almost Pavlovian reflex at this point.

“Please,” a voice begged, and it took Samuel a whole thirty seconds to realize it was his own. The alien didn’t make him wait, it never did. The pink tentacle curled around his dick. It curled and uncurled, sliding up and down his dick, spreading a natural lubricant all over his sensitive skin. This lubricant was the reason he was here - it was a valuable aphrodisiac, much sought after, hard to find and easy to sell. The pleasure he’d experienced over the past few weeks was proof enough of the aphrodisiac’s effectiveness.

A moan, escaped his full lips, wanton and utterly shameless. Warmth was spreading through his body, a slow heat that would only rise higher and higher throughout the day until he was utterly spent, he balls empty. He wasn’t entirely sure what the alien did with his semen - did it impregnate itself? Other captives, if there were any? Consume it as food?

A thick green tentacle appeared out of the roiling mass. If Samuel had had any control of his body left, he would have spread his legs in anticipation, but as it was, he could only helpless hang there and let the alien do what it wanted with his body. Thee green tentacle slipped between the cheeks of his ass, the touch slippery and warm. More of the aphrodisiac entered his body and his moans grew ever more desperate. The tentacle around his dick grew little suckers and the feel of a hundred little mouths drove him over the edge, his first orgasm of the day timed perfectly to coincide with the sunrise.

Moaning, Samuel begged for more, more, anything. He wasn’t even sure what more he could want, but as always the alien knew his needs better than he did himself. A purple tentacle, slick and hot, pushed into his mouth and down his throat, so that he could not even speak anymore. He wondered vaguely if he’d end up pregnant in even more ways - how many reproductive options did this species have? He already had the eggs in the brood pouch, the parasite in his tentacles, and the distinctly inhuman baby growing in his lower stomach. He wasn’t sure there was space for another, but surely the alien knew best what was possible and what wasn’t.

The tentacle in Samuel’s ass expanded, growing to fill him to perfection. The little bumps on it sent shivers of pleasure down his spine every time the tentacle withdrew and pushed back in, deeper into his intestines than he would have thought possible or survivable. The tentacle down his throat pulsed to a rhythm all its own, pumping hot, heavy seed down his throat and into his stomach. Smaller tentacles with little suckers attached to his nipples, massaging the little buds until his confused, hormone-addled body produced streams of milk.

The second and third orgasm followed right after each other, blanking Samuel’s mind for an indeterminate amount of time. By the time he could think again, the sun was already high. It was almost noon, which from long experience meant that he’d had at least another ten orgasms while he was out. No matter. There were plenty to come yet.

A flat, yellow tentacle slid over his brood pouch, slipping inside carefully to test the vitality of the eggs. The sight of his body opened up like that used to bring him to hysterics, but by now only a vague horror was left, every other emotion eaten up by sexual pleasure and confusing hormones. The tentacle inside his brood pouch bulged and twitched, depositing another egg, possibly more than one, but the tentacle on Samuel’s dick chose this moment to contract, distracting him.

Moaning, Samuel moved his hips as much as he could, which admittedly wasn’t much. His range of movement was only about two or three inches at this point, but that was more than enough to get off. He fucked into the pulsing circle of tentacle, his dick slippery with the alien’s aphrodisiac. His balls contracted and he came again, pleasure washing over him hard enough to see stars but not quite hard enough to pass out again. The tentacle sucked the last few drops of come from his dick, but whatever changes the alien had made to his body meant that Samuel didn’t get over-sensitive after orgasm anymore.

The creature inside his stomach growled audibly, loud enough to be heard even over the shff shff of sliding, gliding, moving tentacles and Samuel shivered. He had a feeling this creature was a fighter, possibly a guard. Back when he’d approached this next, he had been surprised not to find a guard of any kind. If he ever got back home, he’d have more than enough research material to become a celebrated scholar. He laughed at the thought. The alien was never going to let him go, he knew that down to the marrow of his bones. He’d spend the rest of his life having sex and birthing monsters, and the best and worst part was that he didn’t even mind.

 


End file.
